Sword of Darkness
The Sword of Darkness was an evil sword used by Tommy Oliver when he was under Rita Repulsa's power as the Evil Green Ranger. 10,000 years ago, the sword was stolen from Zordon after a monster defeated his soldiers in battle and presented to Rita as a prize.Contents show HistoryReceiving the SwordIt made its first appearance after Tommy displayed his powers to the Power Rangers. To maintain her evil spell on Tommy, Rita decided to give him the sword. To earn it, Tommy had to defeat a squad of Putties using his skills alone. He passed the test and received the sword.Using the SwordArmed with the Sword of Darkness, Tommy's power was extraordinary. He battled four of the the Rangers after transporting their leader, Jason, the Red Ranger, into the Dark Dimension. Tommy then showed his skill with the sword by holding his own against the other four and used the sword's power to bring them to their knees. But the Rangers summoned their Dinozords and formed the Megazord. Using the Mammoth Shield, the Megazord reflected the Green Ranger's attack. Knowing he was outmatched, Tommy retreated. Tommy then used the Sword of Darkness against Jason in the Dark Dimension and was just about to kill him when Billy teleported Jason back to the Command Center. In a plot to eliminate the Zords, Rita grew Tommy to the size of the Megazord. He then used the Sword of Darkness against the Megazord and, with help from Goldar and Scorpina, he defeated the Megazord and caused it to fall into the Earth.Destroying the SwordHowever, Zordon brought the Megazord back. After his Dragonzord lost, Tommy used the Sword of Darkness one final time against Jason in an epic duel. Jason defeated Tommy by knocking the sword out of his hand with his charged Power Sword and used his Blade Blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness, thus freeing Tommy from Rita's evil spell.Return of the SwordThe Sword of Darkness reappeared when Rita decided to form the Mutant Rangers, though it is unknown if it was the actual sword itself. It was wielded by the Green Mutant Ranger, who used it against Tommy. The Green Mutant Ranger was last seen wielding the Sword of Darkness when fighting the Dragonzord, before he was destroyed.In ZyurangerThe Sword of Darkness was based off of the Sword of Hellfriede in Zyuranger. Since Burai, the Dragon Ranger, was mentally insane due to watching his father slain by the Yamato Tribe King millions of years prior, received the sword from the Witch Bandora in order to amplify his insanity and put him under her control. When the Sword of Hellfriede was destroyed, Burai was still not well. It was not until Geki asked his brother to kill him that Burai finally came to his senses.Gallery Add a photo to this galleryTriviaOn two separate occasions, the Sword of Darkness was incorrectly referred to as the "Power Sword". The first was immediately after it had been destroyed, and Zack explained, "You destroyed the Power Sword; Rita's spell is broken!" The second was during the Dino Thunder episode, "Legacy of Power", where Tommy, in his video diary, explained how his friends never gave up and destroyed the Power Sword. Category:Villians